Walking the Veils
by Alicorn's Prayer
Summary: The Wanderings of UpbeatSweeti-A RavenBlack Tale
1. Walking the Veils

UpbeatSweetie heart wrenches with the pain and anger that washes over her. She knows it's not her pain she feels, but that of her Dragon Sister's. A single crystal tear escapes from her eye, as she contemplates what she must do now. It tears at her heart, knowing this will more than likely drive these two souls further apart, but it must be done. Nothing must endanger the Mystical Realms. Too many had been lost in the last great battle between the Heavens and Darkness.  
  
UpbeatSweetie wipes away the tear, wondering at the perfection of light and color caught within it's crystal prisms. She slowly takes a deep breath, removing all sorrow from her mind, as she slowly lets herself separate from her physical form. Slowly, UpbeatSweetie looks about the mists, seeking that tenuous line between herself and her sister. Calmly and with purpose, Sweetie walks along that path, following it to a slumbering vampiress.  
  
As she approaches the vampress, a dragon steps into her way, protecting his mistress. "Be at peace great and wise GhidornRa. I come in peace and intend no harm to your mistress. But you know that I must do my duty, to protect your kind and future generations of those I protect. "  
  
UpbeatSweetie feels the loss and pain coursing through this magnificent creature. She shares the pain with him, knowing that soon they may be locked in battle against one another, not by each other's sides as she had hoped. Gently, Sweetie embraces GhidornRa for what may be the last time. She send her thoughts towards him, ensuring him she'll not willing seek to cause him or his mistress harm.  
  
With a final caress and embrace, UpbeatSweetie takes a calming breath. Trying to put to rest her own pain and concerns. But vowing that she'll work towards returning things to their rightful balance.  
  
Slowly, UpbeatSweetie sits down beside the slumbering vampress. She gently moves a stray hair away from the woman's face. Slowly, she lowers her head, and places a gentle kiss on her brow. A lone tear rolls down her cheek, falling on this beautiful woman, who's heart has been torn asunder by all the conflicts recently. The tear crystallizes on the vampiress's forehead, a remembrance of the unity that had existed between these two women.  
  
Sweetie whispers into the woman's ear,"Cerri, my sister of my heart, know that I hold no ill-will towards you or yours. I will honor you, by returning what was stolen from you. I prepare now to walk the veils, to seek that which you thought lost. But, it tears my heart, to do what I must now. Know I do this not in anger, but to protect that which we both have held dear. I must take back, that which I had given you as a way into the Mystical Realms. I must keep this sacred place safe, from those that would use it to destroy all things. Know that what you lost, will be found and kept safe within it, and will do what you can not do at this time"  
  
With those final words, Sweetie sings the song of the dragons. Her song is filled with the great pain and loss of those that are lost. As she sings, the tattoos on her arm begin to writhe and move.  
  
Cerri wears a ring of a dragon wrapped around her slender fingers. As Sweetie extends her hand, the dragon slowly writhes and unwraps itself. It stands up, beats it's wings, singing along with Sweetie. It's song echos the pain within the guardian's soul. As the song ends, the dragon looks one last time at the slumbering vampiress, than joins the living tattoos on the exposed arm of Sweetie.  
  
With a final look of longing, UpbeatSweetie kisses her friend good-bye. "I will keep my promise to you, my sister. And know that if you ever find your way back to the light, that I will be waiting for you. I now must go and retrieve that which was stolen from us all." 


	2. Walking the VeilsChapter 2

UpbeatSweetie takes a deep breath before entering the shimmering light of the veils. Her sigh contains all of her emotions. Love, loss, care, concern, and hope. She feels as her sister awakens. Feels her sister's confusion, pain, anger. And eventually, her acceptance as she realizes neither of them can change what's happened, but both must move forward on their paths to discovery. And UpbeatSweetie realizes, that they will both be tested as they've never been before. And as she realizes this, she sends her thoughts to this lovely vampress, letting her know that even separate, she can depend on UpbeatSweetie's devotion and protection.  
  
With a last fond thought, UpbeatSweetie shakes off all those emotions clouding her mind. She knows that what lays ahead of her will be difficult. She realizes that it may very well destroy all of those she loves. For she will be approaching the Ancients, the very one's she had helped to chain up. With these things facing her, she knows she can not face it alone. Only one though, can join her at this time, one who will watch and speed away that she goes to retrieve.  
  
"Teether, ancient companion and son. I seek your assistance. Come to me, to await my return and council." Barely before her thoughts reside, there is heard a rush of wind. A giant Black/Gold dragon lands next to the petite vampress.  
  
As both let their heads and minds touch, an aurora surrounds them both. The brilliance of this light rivals even that of the sun high in the skies of noon. The dragon's concern for his mistress radiates, although even he knows that to deter her intent would do no good. He laughs fondly at the memories of how his mistress's own mate can't control the creature, once her heart is set on helping those she cares for.  
  
With a gentle pat on the great dragon's head, UpbeatSweetie sits herself upon his shoulders. And they take flight, following barely seen thread, towards it's source. As they move swiftly through the veils, time and meaning lose all perspective. The veils shift and move, hypnotizing those of weaker minds, trying to ensnare those unwary into dieing in their colors and forms. UpbeatSweetie feels the pull of these ancient pathways, and remembers the days they were traveled safely. But it was corrupted, as darker forces within humans learned to twist and bend the ancients magics. Of how they had sought wealth and power over their kinsmen, and instead discovered death and misery. And how they'd willing brought it to the human's world, and along with it destruction.  
  
UpbeatSweetie feels for the seals they had placed, trying to contain all the darkness. Some still held, some were breaking, yet others had been opened.  
  
"No wonder things have become as they are now. War, brother against brother, sister against sister. Clan against clan. Oh Teether, I hope we are in time. If he does what I believe he intends, all may be lost. Even the misery others feel right now, will not compare to what will come if his plan comes to fruition. "  
  
The shifting veils slowly start changing around them. The colors wink in and out. Each time becoming darker, less brilliant. And finally, all around them is shifting grey and blackness. Even the air itself carries the taint of decay, death, and loss.  
  
"Here my friend. Here is his liar. Wait for me to return. If I don't, than take what I've come for, and return to the Mystical Realms. You'll know what to do. Let nothing harms your charge and ensure the old ways are re- established. " UpbeatSweetie climbs off the dragon's back. As she goes to walk past him, he suddenly moves himself in front of her protectively.  
  
"No my friend, I must do this. I understand your concern, but if it's to happen, than it's ordained to be so."  
  
With these words, she proceeds to step around him to approach the door before her, stopping short. In front of her is a group of demons staring in awe at the magnificence of the dragon before them. Slowly, they notice the small female beside the dragon, and a look of glee and malice alight their faces.  
  
"I'd not do what you fiends intend, unless your prepared to meet your ending. My friend here has done long without the taste of your kind. And to tempt him, is to tempt his hunger. "  
  
Cautiously, the demons look at the dragon again. But the desire to taste the blood of the lady before them, tempts them too much. Quickly they separate, hoping to flank the dragon and his charge. While one group goes after the dragon, the other charges the lady. With a roar, the dragon ignores the others, lunging instead between his companion and her pursuers. The screams of the demons are heard barely, as he efficiently destroys with a sudden burst of flames.  
  
UpbeatSweetie slowly approaches the granite door. As she traces her hand lightly over the ancient symbols, and the door slowly yields to her chants, she's dimly aware of her companion pursuing the last of the demons.  
  
"Eat well my son, but return shortly. As I hope to return swiftly. And that which I seek, even more swiftly. "  
  
A dragon's laughter and song are heard in the stillness of the veils, as the vampress steps into the darkness. It is time to reacquaint herself with the past, and bargain a deal with the ancients themselves. 


	3. Walking the Veils Chapter 3

UpbeatSweetie let's her sight adjust slowly to the darkness. Even here, the taint of her human blood is slow to adjust to the demonic blackness. But eventually, she's able to see around herself, and take stock of her location. Centuries have passed, since last time she visited these caverns. UpbeatSweetie wonders to herself, how much time has changed these once hollowed caves. The air itself is heavy, laced with despair and malice. Yes, even the mighty fall and are soon forgotten. And with it jealousy and anger replace once what was good and twist it into something else.  
  
With these final thoughts, UpbeatSweetie steps further into the darkness, feeling as it's coldness wraps around her body, infiltrating even into her aura. She steps with sure feet though, walking the now cracked and corroded path that once vibrated with rainbow hues of colors. Even the great trees along the path have shriveled and dried up. Now looking like blackened skeletons caught in a great moment of pain and death. Yes, the binding was a harsh war on all kind. Even this metamorphosis cannot hide it's torture.  
  
The trees slowly fade away, till only the broken path lays before UpbeatSweetie. The cavern walls squeeze in closer along the path, till UpbeatSweetie has only to reach out her hand to feel the roughness beneath her fingers. And the urge to do so overwhelms her, and she reaches out tentatively, running her hands across the wet roughness. Where once the cavern walls sparkled as if the stars were caught within, now only a dim glimmer of was once was remains. It saddens her heart, to see such beauty and peace destroyed. And for what? To be worshiped and put above all else? Why is, UpbeatSweetie asks herself, that all pride manages to do is destroy what it touches? How nothing remains when one puts themselves above others is the only important reality within the whole?  
  
A heavy sigh escapes her lips, as a solitary tear escapes and flows gently down her cheek. The lone tear falls unnoticed on the path. As UpbeatSweetie continues following the flow of the walls and path, she's oblivious to the tiny rose growing where once there was no life. Held inside it's petals, a lone drop of blood stains it's pristine white petals.  
  
Suddenly the quiet is broken with the steady drip of water. UpbeatSweetie looks about her and and notices the once clear depths of the stream winding slowly along the path and cavern wall to her left. She smiles gently, at the memories of how she had once waded in it's cool depths. But now even the darkness has touched that. The dark water ripples and moves, with a life of it's own, swallowing each drop collected from the cavern walls, as a thirsty man grasps for life. She can see that something moves beneath the waters, waiting for the unwary. And her stomach churns. But she knows that she is nearing her destination, if only a little further. UpbeatSweetie turns her face away, doing her best to block out the wails of something lost in those murky depths.  
  
Finally, up ahead UpbeatSweetie sees some light. It's not much, but within the darkness around her, it is almost as if the sun had broken through a stormy sky. She sees within this light, one of the many magical pools that can be found inside the caverns. As she approaches it, she notices that here, the darkness hasn't completely corrupted all. Although a slight film can be seen spread over the water, like a fine sheet of silk, the water still ripples with ancient magics and serenity. It's only taint that of forlornness and disrepair. She looks about, and sees the ancient stones surrounding the crystal pool in different states of decay and how time has eroded them slowly. She walks up to one of the stones, and traces her hands lovingly over the barely visible markings and symbols.  
  
"Yes," she thinks to herself, "even here the old ways still are as powerful as ever." The rituals and sacrifices made, still protect what once was. It is here she decides to take her rest. Time moves differently within The Veils, and her body tells her that it has been days, not minutes that have passed. But time is running quickly, and the longer she tarries, the less likely shall she be able to retrieve what was taken from all.  
  
It is at this moment, as UpbeatSweetie stares into the pool's reflection, her sister's thoughts tear through her.  
  
One word, a plea. "Shadow".  
  
The grief, loss, and pain within this single word tears at UpbeatSweetie's soul. She wonders at how much time has passed since she began her journey, and concern for her sister Cerri washes over her.  
  
"It shouldn't hurt if I do this. If I only keep the contact brief, nothing from this realm should be able to pass through. I have to try. I can not let her suffer alone and abandoned."  
  
UpbeatSweetie stares into the pool's depths. Softly chanting, she opens up a portal between herself and her sister, hoping to reach the other's thoughts and offering comfort. As she peers anxiously into the depths, she sees that her sister is beside a lake. And from it's depths, she sees the presence of a male. She watches as water rolls down his body, and sees her sister's pain reflected in his own eyes. She knows now, she is seeing her sister's beloved for real, not in the reflections of her sister's thoughts. Like her sister, she can appreciate his beauty and aura. For like Cerri, her heart also is claimed by one of The Fallen.  
  
She watches quietly, wishing not to disturb this moment between one she calls sister, and another she would call brother. For a brother indeed is he, as he is of the same line as her own mate. But for where their love has been torn from them, her love and her had flourished.  
  
As UpbeatSweetie contemplates to herself whether or not to leave them, she notices that Cerri and Shadow have become aware of her ethereal presence. With a gentle laugh at the look of confusion over the male's face, UpbeatSweetie decides it's best she introduce herself, before he believes her to be a threat to his love. Or himself.  
  
"Greetings Shadow. Do not fear, for I mean no harm to you or my Dragon Sister. I heard her despair, and only wanted to check on her welfare before continuing on with what must be done. I know that your journey has only started itself, and know that I plan on not interfering, as I do believe our goals are the same. But it is two separate paths, one to ensure your kind, and mine to ensure ours. I must not tarry long though, as this brief contact may attracted danger."  
  
As Phantom begins to reply, UpbeatSweetie hears a growl behind her. The hairs upon her neck raise, as a heated breath washes across her neck.  
  
"By the Elders, I've tarried too long. Cerri, trust in your heart and embrace both halves of yourself. Only than will you find contentment and peace, no matter the path you choose to walk."  
  
UpbeatSweetie quickly starts chanting a protection spell to ensure nothing escapes from her realm to theirs. As the portal slowly closes, UpbeatSweetie stands and turns around to face what challenges her. 


	4. Walking the Veils Chapter 4

Slowly, UpbeatSweetie turns to face what has come upon her. In front of her, is a double dragon, it's two heads peering closely examining her. UpbeatSweetie in return, looks over this creature, knowing that the next few breaths could determine whether she continues her journey or not.  
  
UpbeatSweetie cannot help though, but admire this magnificent creature before her. The shining turquoise scales reflect in the weak lights the sacred pool thrown about the cavern walls. The dragon's scales change subtly from the turquoise to jade, amethyst, and sapphire. The two heads spring from the chest, each sporting an impressive beard and set of massive horns. One's beard and horns golden, the other's polished silver. As she waits patiently, listening to their conversation. She smiles knowingly, that these two could take long to decide her fate, as they converse between themselves in ancient Chinese. As she listens to them discuss whether she can be trusted or not and her ability to use the pool's magic, UpbeatSweetie decides that perhaps she should interject, as time is quickly passing in her world. She knows that if she tarries much longer, that her trip will be in vain, and time is of the essence.  
  
"Kind Double Headed Dragon, perhaps if you ask me yourself, you'll be able to judge whether or not I am worthy to pass?", UpbeatSweetie replies. She watches as the two heads peer at her closer, curious as to how she's able to understand their language. The silver horned head sniffs at her, bearing his teeth in warning at her interruption.  
  
The Golden Horned Head replies, "How do you come to speak as we do? Only those of ancient times know our tongue, and most have passed long ago. Do you come to harm us and our kind? Humans have long ago wiped out many of our kin."  
  
The Silver Horned Head responds, "She's not human. At one time, she was but no longer. I smell the scent of those that now live off of the humans, and is neither living nor dead. Yet she looks young, far to young to have been taught our language by an Ancient. Answer girl. How do you come to this place and know our tongue. Be truthful, or be warned we will end your undeath if you mean to deceive us."  
  
UpbeatSweetie smiles softly, knowing that even though these two are fearsome, that they are also fair. And she knows also, that to pass she must answer their questions and put their thoughts to rest as to her intent.  
  
"May I introduce myself first?" she replies."I am called UpbeatSweetie by those that know me in the human world. It is true, I once was human but now a vampire. At the time of my human death, the Ancients changed me to the form I am now. I apologize for any worry that my presence has caused you, Wise Gou Mang and Noble Ru Shou."  
  
Both heads draw back in surprise. "You know of us? How can this be? Our names have been lost for eternity, as have the Ancients ways and names. Are you an illusion or trick?" Gou Mang, with the golden horns, replies.  
  
"Neither my Lords. I am nothing more now, but a believer and student of the old ways. Your names, although lost to the humans' tongue, are revered by those of the old ways. You are the messengers of the Goddess. And it's her audience I am seeking." UpbeatSweetie replies, bowing respectfully to the double headed dragon.  
  
"This is a curious situation. Still, how does one so young know of the language of the Elders and dragons? A mere student would not be taught this, so how come you to hear and speak as we do?" replies Ru Shou. He slowly strokes his silver beard with a massive paw as he gazes at UpbeatSweetie suspiciously.  
  
UpbeatSweetie realizes, this one will be the one whom she must convince. She knows well, that he will carry out his duties of punishment and disaster without a thought, if her answers do not suit him. And even Gou Mang's ability to grant long life and prosperity will hold back the other's judgment.  
  
UpbeatSweetie takes a deep breath and replies. "I am only young in this new existence. And even though I had not lived long as a human, I had existed long before that time. As I willingly left humanity to transform into what I am now, I had also transformed from a previous existence to become human. And in that first existence, I knew well of the Ancient's tongue, and spoke the dragon's tongue also. It is not something one let's themselves lose, even if their faith has been lost or damaged. Even though the ways of the Ancients are all but forgotten in the human realm, there are many followers who practice in secret to maintain the old ways."  
  
Gou Mang moves his head closer, peering into UpbeatSweetie's eyes seeking the truth of her words. "Once long ago, known to us, was a story of another who's human name you bear. But we were of the understanding, that this individual was buried and long dead, when those she cared for were destroyed in the war between the Ancients and Elders against a new god who wanted sole control and worship of the humans. She was said to have died of grief, after her lover was killed for his betrayal to the Ancients, soon after the Ancients had been locked away by him. Are you saying that you know of her, or are one of her grandchildren? We were of the impression they had left no blood line. It was a sad time indeed. As when she passed, so had the ways to the Mystical Realms also been lost, as she was it's Keeper, even after she had embraced a human form."  
  
"But the Mystical Realms were not lost Noble Gou Mang, only hidden. To ensure that all within it were not destroyed by the humans out of greed and hatred of the old ways." UpbeatSweetie replies as she warily watches as Ru Shou draws closer to her, both of their heads surrounding her, cutting off all possible escape. But with her new words, Ru Shou draws back quickly, gazing at her in wonder and suspicion.  
  
"If this is true, than you would bear the mark of the Ancients, known only to those of dragon kind. Do you carry such a mark of authority? I would think not, as both it and the two seals she carried with her were destroyed as well, and lost to all time. Be truthful young one, or be ready to accept judgment for your blasphemy." Ru Shou states loudly.  
  
Slowly, UpbeatSweetie removes her hood and cloak. Her long red hair falls over her shoulders, as she rolls up the sleeves of her gown, baring her arms to the eyes of the double headed dragon. Revealed to their eyes, her living tattoos writhe and move.  
  
The tiny dragon raises it's head, flaps it's wings, and calls out to the ancient double headed dragon. The alicorn also moves, flashing it's hooves and calling to it's kin. The phoenix rises from her arm, circling both UpbeatSweetie and the ancient guardians. Slowly, the tattoos shift and move back to their resting places. Once again, becoming still and silent.  
  
Gou Mang and Ru Shou slowly relax their stance. UpbeatSweetie takes a deep breath, relaxing her own guard. Suddenly, Gou Mang responds, "I am not sure why we thought you dead, you obviously are not. But can I ask this? Do you bear the seal with you also? It is not that we do not believe your words, but we would be reassured that the seals have not been lost also. It would be relieving, if we knew that the Mystical Realms are safe, and our kin still in existence." UpbeatSweetie laughs softly and in relief as her fears are laid to rest. "You may be reassured, as the seals are strong and still in their rightful places. The Mystical Realms are well cared for, and our kin thrive within it's safety." she replies, as she shows the ring upon her finger.  
  
"Come sit with us, and tell us of how our kin thrives Keeper of the Mystical Realms." Ru Shou responds, as they guide UpbeatSweetie to a mossy seat. "It is an honor to be blessed with your presence once more in this place. Perhaps with your healing touch, it will once again return to the light and magical realm it once was. And know that we will assist you in any way possible to finish your quest."  
  
As UpbeatSweetie takes a seat, she asks of them one thing. "I cannot tarry long, much time has been wasted already. I would appreciate your directions to the Lady of the Caverns. It is her I seek to ask for the return of what has been lost. The finding of this is important, as if it's kept here, all the realms could be destroyed, and along with it our dragon kin."  
  
"Tell us what you seek Keeper, and we'll help you to find it My Lady." Gou Mang responds. "But before you leave, please tell us how you and yours does? And if by chance, Python is near?"  
  
UpbeatSweetie chuckles. Indeed, she will be longer still, knowing she won't be allowed to leave till their curiosities are met. "Yes, Python is near. Ready to return me to our world, to right a wrong." With a wink to the double headed dragon, "But he's known no longer by that name. As with time, all of our names change. If you wish, once our quest is finished, Teether will be quite happy to visit with you and catch up on old times."  
  
The cavern walls echo the laughter of the double headed dragon and the Keeper. For a time, the walls echo with remember times and days of glory. 


End file.
